


Спасение?

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Когда все плохо, может найтись тот, кто просто скажет «жми вперед».





	Спасение?

Когда осела последняя частица пепла, когда весь мир замер в немом потрясении, когда биться было уже не за что и незачем – ничего еще не было закончено. Ничего не было закончено ни когда исчезла вместе со всем остальным миром и половина безумных тварей, ни когда на душе не осталось ровным счетом ничего. Лишь вырванное, выжженное ничто на том месте, где был сам смысл жизни. И пепел. Пепел, что припорошал воспаленные края дыры, в мгновение ставшийся внутри того, кто был избран остаться.

Но как бы ни хотелось просто лечь рядом, упасть в развеваемый порывистым ветром прах, всегда оставалось несколько слов, которые не давали опустить руки. Нельзя. Должен. Обязан. Капитан, мать твою, не зевай!

Последнее почему-то произносилось в голове осевшим голосом, отзвучавшим свое еще до всего этого кошмара. Теперь казалось, что оно было давным-давно, а прошло ведь всего несколько лет, если подумать. Только думать не хотелось.

Хотелось лишь забить себя полностью каким-либо делом. Желательно, механическим, требующим полной отдачи и максимальной концентрации, не оставляющей ни малейшего шанса на свободное время и даже попытку раздумий. Ни к чему хорошему последнее не приводило, кроме желания лечь да помереть вон в той канавке... К счастью, а может быть, не особо счастью, такое занятие находилось. И перестать находиться отказывалось категорически.

Ведь армия Таноса, чтоб ему там икнулось дцать раз подряд, циклически, состоявшая из в большей своей части не особо умных тварей, нападать не прекратила. Часть офицеров пала в бою, часть – развеялась все тем же прахом, а вместе с ними и возможность как-то организовать орды инопланетной мерзости, что была сильна, голодна и совершенно отбита на голову. И сама армия поредела тоже, конечно же, но тех, что остались, хватило с лихвой, чтоб учинять бедствия направо и налево. Твари расползлись по планете, и оказалось их куда больше, чем было изначально – рухнуло несколько кораблей, потерявших управление, кишащих этими существами. И ладно бы все около Ваканды, так ведь фигушки же. План спасения, мести Таносу и того, как вообще быть дальше, никто даже не брался думать, не до того было. Сперва было нужно избавиться от злобных, сильных и зубастых созданий, что грозили пожрать половину оставшегося населения.

Иными словами, рефлексировать было вообще некогда.

Тем не менее, капитан – человек многозадачный, что бы там про него ни думали. И гнетущее чувство утраты, невозвратимой потери, того, что жизнь снова разорвалась напополам, и на сей раз совсем окончательно, разъедало его изнутри не хуже ядреной кислоты. Мысли навязчиво, как заевшая пластинка, все крутились и крутились по уже накатанному кругу. Просто он приказал себе не думать об этом. Не обращать внимания на то, что в душе кошки уже не просто скреблись, они массово вешались. Надо делать дело. Точка. А уж что там внутри при этом – дело десятое, модное в этом веке.

Когда-то, в действительно далекие времена, когда они с Баки были молодыми, рассказывать, что ты чувствуешь, что там думаешь, имеешь ли свое мнение, причем без его практического применения – это было настолько не принято, что в новом мире Стив до сих пор так и не смог принять эту смену менталитета. Теперь было важно то, что люди чувствовали, как ощущали себя при каком-то деле, что считали или как относились к тому или иному. А Роджерс... А Роджерс делал дело. И совершенно не важно, что он там при этом чувствовал.

Чувств хватало и физических, вполне хватало. Например, чувства, что ноги горят огнем, а скорости выше просто не выжать, физически. И так за ним инверсионный след оставаться должен... Или чувства, что легкие разрываются на куски, а дышать как-то надо. Гарь, пыль и раскаленный воздух – что может быть лучше для того, кому нужно отдышаться? Чувство усталости – о, это его фаворит! Самое оно – вот просто упасть и выключиться, даже не в сон, а просто в офф, как говорил Тони. С фантастической скоростью нарастающее чувство, что вот он – его величество пиздец. И как раз оно из чувства активно переходило в реальность.

Стив не успевал, никак не успевал добежать до точки. Мог бы выпрыгнуть в окно, забив на все вокруг, просто прыг – и дело с концом, но Капитан Америка он или как? На самом деле, ему это и в голову не пришло. Так, лишь как построение пути отхода – окно, прыжок, хлобысь, лепешка. Щита-то нет. А с такой высоты и его ноги попереломались бы к черту. Здание складывалось прямо на него, этаж не оставлял простора для маневра, а ребенок, один из немногих выживших в мясорубке, был уже обречен, что бы кэп сделать ни пытался. Он-то что, может, и переживет. Поломается, сплющится, но переживет. Возможно... А девчонку жаль. Спастись от когтей чертовых четырехруких и погибнуть вот так, сразу после. Это просто не честно.

Словно хоть что-то в этом мире честно – равнодушным тоном пронеслось в голове Стива, когда он обхватил руками ребятенка, пытаясь защитить от града осколков, в бесполезной попытке сделать хоть что-то. Какая разница, как умереть. Вот так, или рассыпавшись пеплом? Все там будут, и он, и девочка эта, и команда, что завершала бой внизу.

Грохот стоял такой, что закладывало уши. Он не слышал даже визга девчонки. А может, она и не визжала. Стив не знал – шум перекрывал весь мир, уходящий из-под ног, вместе с обломками, бросающими его вниз, в землю. И пару сотен тонн железа и бетона сверху.

Все там будут, да. Так хоть с Баки увидится…

– Совсем охуел.

Голос был настолько хорошо слышен, что Стив даже успел найти минимум четыре версии, в какой именно момент сошел с ума окончательно. Вот только что-то вдруг стало как-то не так.

Например, то, что он вообще был жив. Со всхлипывающим ребенком в руках, в ужасе закрывающим голову ладошками. И вокруг было поразительно тихо. Да, точно. Вокруг было тихо! Ни грохота здания, разваливающегося на куски, ни выстрелов, ни рева четырехруких, ни перекриков Мстителей. Ничего. Только собственное дыхание, сердцебиение, да девочка, что даже не рыдала – тихо поскуливала. Но это лишь часть того, что совершенно не вписывалось в логичную картину окружающего. Они больше никуда не падали, а просто сидели на оторванном куске железобетона. И казалось, что мир вокруг застыл. Ни ветра, ни удушающей жары.

– Чт…

– Охуел совсем, говорю.

Этого не могло быть. Вообще. Никак. Даже в реалиях того дурдома, в который превратился их мир.

Как.

Как?!

Какого хрена, в самом-то деле?

Этого просто не! могло! быть!

За его спиной стоял тот, кто умер уже несколько лет как. Не без его, Стива, участия.

Умер, совсем умер, наглухо умер. И, тем не менее, он сейчас стоял, закрывая спиной закатное солнце, что наверняка слепило бы капитану глаза, если бы он не оказался в тени Брока Рамлоу, что с самым кровожадным оскалом был в буквально полушаге. Стоял, сжав кулаки и раскинув широкие, белоперые крылья.

Рот закрыть Стив так и не смог, даже когда вообще стал наконец пытаться это сделать. Зато смог хотя бы поморгать – глаза уже начинали слезиться, кажется, вытаращенные по самое не могу. Осмотреть сие явление с ног до головы и обратно. И только тогда понять, что Рамлоу нихрена не скалился, как ему показалось в первое мгновение – он бессовестно ржал, и Стив был полностью уверен, что над ним. При жизни он никогда не упускал возможности позубоскалить над капитаном, филигранно выставляя его на посмешище всей команде.

– Все, отмер?

А может, он того? Глыба башка попадай, и он теперь совсем мертвый?..

Тяжелое крыло хряснуло его по затылку так ловко, что он вообще даже не успел понять, какого хрена-то.

– Ты никогда не замечал за собой привычки потормозить в критический момент? – доверительно скорее сообщил, нежели спросил Рамлоу, не прекращая лыбить жало.

– Ка... Кт... Како... – попытался спросить все сразу по-прежнему глубоко шокированный капитан. Кажется, где-то глубоко в душе он не хотел выходить из этого спасительного ступорозного состояния.

– По порядку. Как? Жопой кверху. Кто? Да я. Ты не забыл. А вот о том, какого хрена, поговорим. Ребенка отпусти, башку свернешь.

Стив разжал руки, в ужасе осматривая заплаканное личико девочки. На мгновение он испугался, что и правда повредил ей шею. Но нет, она была жива-здорова, ободрана только вся…

Обернулся. Где-то на задворках сознания ему даже казалось, что Брока уже не будет, что это глюк, а шея болит не от крыла, а от той самой глыбы, которая шмяк и капут. Но Рамлоу был. Все такой же, каким Стив помнил его до событий с Озарением. В форме, в берцах, как всегда без куртки. И с крыльями, закрывавшими яркий горизонт. Солнце подсвечивало их, окрашивая перья в переливы оранжевого и желтого, создавая ощущение, будто бы они полыхают пламенем. Желтые глаза как-то неестественно светились, как у кошки на вспышку. Но во всем остальном – это был командир СТРАЙКа, словно выдернутый из страниц памяти Стива.

– Мы умерли? – наконец выдавил Роджерс, несмотря на то, что ощущал себя вполне живым.

– Идиот, – проникновенно произнес Рамлоу, коротко посмотрел куда-то на небо и вновь снизошел до капитана. – Жив ты. И эта тоже. Ей еще не время, а про тебя вообще отдельная песня.

– Что происходит?

– Оу. Допрос, версия с плохим копом. Мы с тобой говорим, так ок? – эта сволочь аж захихикала, но взяла себя в руки. – Скажем так, кэп. Ты мне теперь еще раз должен, на этот раз за неразмозженную башку. Мелкую-то ты б вон туда откинул, а на тебя хряснулась вот эта прелесть, – и он махнул рукой куда-то за спину Стива, чуть вверх.

Проследив за перстом указующим, Роджерс аж екнул весь. Над ними нависал кусок дома, и масштаб его не оставлял никаких шансов на выживание калекой. Только на лепешку а-ля копетане в собственном соку.

– Время... стоит?

– Не-а. Время движется, как и положено. Просто мы – вот здесь и сейчас.

– Ничего не понял.

– Мы – сейчас. В этом самом мгновении, которое однажды закончится. Для всего вокруг это лишь миг, в который на тебя падает кусок дома, – Рамлоу посмотрел куда-то вниз и в сторону.

– Так... Ты мне мерещишься?

– Хочешь, еще раз двину, проверим.

Стив переварил это быстро. Стиль общения был настолько привычен, что становилось как-то даже проще адаптироваться к творящейся вакханалии с точки зрения мироздания и логики.

– Последние мозги ему вышибешь, – раздался голос откуда-то слева. Звонкий, чистый, красивый голос.

Андерсон присела рядом с капитаном, улыбнувшись во весь рот. Все такая же, будто и не погибшая тогда, во время крушения кэрриеров. Она тоже была такой, какой Стив ее помнил. Миниатюрная, в черной форме СТРАЙКа, только за спиной оказались крылья. Состоящие из костей, между которыми свисали тончайшими клочками остатки перепонок.

Где-то на горизонте замаячило чувство гармонии, которое бывает у тех, кто просто смирился с собственным безумием.

– Привет, кэп, – с другой стороны окликнул его Роллинз. С темно-коричневыми кожаными крыльями, как у летучей мыши или какого демона из современной арт-культуры. – Не пугайся. Ты не сбрендил. Въедешь.

Как и всегда – немногословно и по существу.

Дэниелс, который обнаружился рядом с Роллинзом, стоило лишь моргнуть пару раз, как и всегда промолчал. Он вообще редко разговаривал, получив прозвище Болтун за это. Кивнул в приветствие и остался стоять рядом. Его крылья были полупрозрачными, словно слюдяными, отдаленно напоминающими не то стрекозьи, не то чьи-то еще.

– Как-то оно так, – пожала плечиками Андерсон, а потом хлопнула кэпа по спине.

Видимо, у него было очень выразительное лицо. Ни один из них не прекращал улыбаться, а некто, чья физиономия просто плакала по кулаку, так и вовсе хихикать себе под нос.

– Не надо тебе еще помирать, кэп, – будто хоть что-то пояснила Келли, присевшая рядышком.

– Так вы кто, ангелы? – взял себя в руки Стив и осмотрел всех четверых. – А остальные?

– Остальные... Остальные кто где. Кто жив, кто не жив, – неопределенно отмахнулся Рамлоу. – А мы не ангелы.

– Тогда кто? – попытался прояснить для себя почему-то очень важную деталь кэп.

– Скорее, темные твари.

– Всадники апокалипсиса?

– Ага. Смерть, Голод, Война... – фыркнул Джек.

– ...и Пиздец, – емко довершил вдруг подавший голос Дэниелс, посмотрев на Рамлоу.

– Да, на Чуму он не тянет.

– Это смотря в каком смысле. Вот у русских слово "чума" как раз, как раз…

Брок ржал так, что даже закашлялся.

– Юмористы хуевы, – продышался он. – В целом, мы – это мы. Называй как хочешь, хоть этими самыми всадниками апокалипсиса, хоть серафимами, хоть отрядом летучих мышей. Что мы из себя представляем, знать тебе... Нет, ну можно, конечно, попытаться объяснить, но вряд ли получится. Это не то, что можно облечь в слова. Хочешь еще что спросить по теме – спрашивай, и перейдем ближе к делу.

– Вы стали такими после смерти?

– Не. Задолго до того, как пожили сейчас.

– Это длинный и древний цикл перерождений, воплощений и баланса, – Андерсон потянулась, полностью раскрыв костяные крылья и сложив их обратно. – Мы, как явление, есть, были и будем всегда. Конкретно сейчас это – мы. Потом будет, возможно, кто-то другой. А может, это мы будем кем-то другим. А может, и не будем.

– Понял. Нихрена не понял. Что за дело?

– Со всей ситуацией, что сложилась сейчас в мире, нужно что-то делать, и побыстрее. Танос, если подумать, в чем-то прав, да кто б еще его просил такой хуйней заниматься, – Рамлоу расправил крылья, будто грея их в лучах солнца. – Но сейчас не об этом.

Он вдруг очень серьезно и даже без улыбки посмотрел прямо в глаза Стива.

– Не вздумай сдаваться, кэп. Делай, что должен, и не опускай руки. От тебя зависит очень и очень многое.

– И?

– Что – и? И все.

– И ради этого вы мне... э... явились?

– Захотелось, – с непроницаемым лицом известил Джек.

Спустя секунду заржали все четверо.

– Захотелось, – подтвердил Брок. – Можно сказать, соскучились. Нехуй тут помирать собираться, понял?

– Понял.

– Вот и молодец. Вставай, давай, туда не ходи, сюда ходи. Вот тут встань, башку пригни и стой, не шевелись вообще, тогда рухнет аккурат мимо.

Рамлоу крепкой хваткой вздернул за плечо кэпа, все так же не выпустившего из рук девочку, кажется, так же замершую в пространстве, как и все вокруг. Поставил, куда нужно, что-то прикинул, подвинул на полсантиметра и отпустил. Руки у него были теплые и совершенно живые. Не потусторонние.

– Все. Будь умницей, кэп, наше сейчас заканчивается.

– Ты навсегда пропадаешь? – сам не зная зачем, спросил Стив.

Рамлоу, отходивший в сторону, остановился и цепко посмотрел на него, чуть склонив к плечу голову. Всегда так делал, когда о чем-то размышлял, сколько капитан его помнил.

– Мы свидимся, кэп. Не держи зла, так было нужно, – и Роджерс четко понял, что он говорил о том, как они виделись последний раз "прижизненно".

Глыба над головой вдруг зашевелилась, будто оживая.

Брок посмотрел на нее, а потом улыбнулся, прищурившись.

– Все. Наше мгновение уже почти завершилось. До встречи, Стив. А теперь пришло время начинать спасать Барнса и остальных, – усмехнулся он и исчез в груде осколков, рухнувших оземь.

Рокот оглушил, бетонная пыль ослепила и забила нос, а вибрация под ногами окончательно сбила ориентацию – кэп рухнул, закрывая собой девочку, потерявшись в где, когда и почему. На какие-то секунды он не мог понять, что произошло, где он, кто он, и в голове только звенел грохот, то нарастая, то утихая, крадя ощущение времени и пространства.

А потом сквозь какофонию пробился голос. А за ним еще, еще и еще. Первым подбежал Роуди, хватая его за плечо, нащупывая сонную артерию, проверяя, жив ли. Наташа взяла на руки девочку, перемазанную, всю в ссадинах, но живую. А он все словно был не здесь и не сейчас, никак не в силах прийти в себя.

– ...тив! Стив! Роджерс! – Роуди встряхнул его, приводя в чувство.

Звон в ушах потихоньку угасал, а ватное сознание начинало приходить в более-менее норму.

– Роуди, – не дал шмякнуть себя еще раз кэп, когда Воитель уже занес руку для второй оплеухи. – Как... остальные?

– Живы все, – облегченно выдохнул Роуди, бесцеремонно ощупывая и осматривая капитана. – Ну ты дал.

Стив улыбнулся. Встряхнул головой, убирая из волос пыль и щебенку, осмотрелся вокруг, стоически не обратив внимания на вертолет, который словил после резкого дерганья. Солнце уже почти ушло за горизонт. Странно, а ему казалось, он пролежал дольше…

Неужели это было просто?..

В последний миг, когда луч светила прощался с сегодня, уходя за край, на самом горизонте фигура с распахнутыми крыльями помахала ему рукой.

– Стив? Что там, неужели не добили?..

– Нет. Нет, все в порядке, – отмер Роджерс, чувствуя, как что-то вырванное, сломанное и мертвое на душе стирается, приходя в относительно норму. – Так... Показалось.

На горизонте было пустынно и оранжево. Но Стив знал – ничего ему не показалось.

Пришло время спасать Барнса.

Сколько в этих словах смысла, вдыхающего саму жизнь.

Стив кинул последний взгляд на темнеющий закат и, пошатываясь, встал.

Свидимся, значит? Да он его поцелует, вот обещает сам себе. Прямо на глазах у Баки поцелует!

Почему-то он был уверен – он знал, что все будет хорошо.

Ведь Брок Рамлоу был тем человеком, что всегда держал обещания.


End file.
